as if it were a tale from history
by captainbellatrix
Summary: AU. Jemma is a historian working on her next research project when she's disrupted by an arrogant man who is rather handsome despite his mannerisms. Grant/Jemma. Biospecialist. Oneshot.


Jemma was currently sunk into her research; her papers scattered all around her as she reached for yet another book on Eleanor of Aquitaine. She had always been interested in history and the Angevins were one of her favourite dynasties because of the epic story of Henry II and his capricious, beautiful wife Eleanor. Eleanor had been such a capable queen consort and trusted adviser of Henry until she took their sons' side and rebelled against him. He had her imprisoned but she outlived him and went on to rule in her sons' stead with their permission. Jemma chewed on her pen as she contemplated how to structure her book. It was to be her crowning glory, the finest piece of research on Eleanor of Aquitaine in years. The book that would secure her funding to continue her research on famous queens of the medieval era and if she was lucky she might even get asked to speak at the next Women, Status and Power in Medieval Society. That would be the dream. She focused on the book in her hand and quickly skim read it, making sure that she did not miss a single important point.

"Excuse me" A dark haired man approached her with querying eyes. "Can you tell me where to find the military histories of World War Two? He asked the woman sat in front of him. Her hair was covering her face but she looked like she worked here and he was in a bit of a hurry.

Jemma was lost in the medieval world of Eleanor of Aquitaine. She thought he was talking to someone else. The librarian perhaps. This was after all her personal spot where she composed her research day after day. Even Leo knew not to disturb her, not that he ever would given that he too was buried in research. She chanced a look up at the stranger and saw that he was staring at her with a rather disgruntled appearance. "I'm sorry. Were you asking me?" He was far more handsome than she had expected. It was quite a surprise given the usual clientele she tended to see within the library. Not that there weren't attractive people but the man stood in front of her was different.

"Yes, you. You work here don't you?" His voice was terse. He just needed to find something immediately for his presentation later. He would be inducting a new set of recruits into his battalion and needed the military handbook. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his like an idiot. He looked at the girl more closely. She was really quite beautiful. Shame, he didn't have time to spare. "Can you hurry up?"

She was outraged. How dare he presume she worked here? And, to tell her to hurry up. She snapped her book closed and stood up. He was tall. She had not anticipated him being considerably taller than her. Not that she was in anyway intimidated. Though, he did look angry. "I would like to kindly inform you that I don't work here" Every word was measured and impactful without raising her voice. "Please leave me to my work" She didn't quite want him to leave but he had thought she was a librarian and interrupted her research.

"You know how to use the library, don't you?" He gestured to the stacks of books that were surrounding her. She was a pretty little thing. Her voice especially was like silk even though her tone was cold. He saw how her cheeks flushed and her eyes darkened. He had made her angry. "So, tell me and I'll leave" He struggled to hold back a smirk as the little librarian stepped closer to her with a menace. She was such a tiny thing and she wasn't even scared of him. Most people took one look and avoided him. Maybe it was his tattoos, maybe it was the scowl that was plastered to his face but he gave off an air of danger that most sane people avoided. Not her though. She was marching towards the danger.

Her blood was boiling. What did he think of himself? That he could come in and demand answers with no regard for others. He may have the most attractive face she had ever seen and possibly the hardest abs judging from the way his black shirt clung to those muscles, each one perfectly defined, but she was no pushover. She didn't raise her voice. That didn't make her weak. "I don't suppose you're capable of reading" She looked him in the eye with an almost taunting tone. "If you were, I would think that a man of your age could read simple signs" She saw the way his stance hardened almost as if to scare her away but she was not in the least intimidated by a man who quite clearly was incapable of simple tasks. "I suggest that you acquaint yourself with the wall over there" She motioned to the wall opposite them and realised quite how close she was to him. She could smell the spiciness of the aftershave he wore and subconsciously breathed deeper. He smelled good.

"You know it would have been easier just to say you didn't work here instead of all the passive aggressive shit" He inwardly smirked. The woman in front of him turned redder. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her. May would have his ass for how long he took but it was all worth it to meet her. He looked at her again and saw her brown eyes burn with fire. She was beautiful. And, now that she stood up, he noticed that what he thought was an ordinary navy shirt was in fact a shirt dress that accentuated her figure and showcased pale legs that were untouched by the sun but gorgeous regardless. "Thanks anyway" He turned around to leave.

Jemma felt slightly abashed. It would have been far easier just to point him in the right direction but something about his manner was magnetic. She wanted to argue with him. He had the air of someone who was far too used to getting what he wanted without challenge. She took one last glance of the man with the deep and sexy voice who had evoked all sorts of strange feelings before picking up her book once more. But, her mind was full of questions. Who was he? Why didn't she ask his name?

"I'm Grant by the way" His voice broke her reverie. He had been so ready to leave but something urged him to go back. To at least learn her name. So, that the mystery girl would have a name in his head. He watched as she jumped to her feet once more, the book tumbling out of her lap. He wondered what she was researching. What was her passion? He had joined the army because he couldn't afford college and he did enjoy serving. But, it wouldn't have been his first choice.

Jemma offered out her hand and instantly cringed. Is that really how she wanted to introduce herself? But, he took it and his handshake was firm. His hands felt so strong. And, they were so warm. She heard a chuckle as he gently tugged his hand away. He looked at her expectantly, the scowl on his face no longer there. She decided he looked so much better when he smiled. It lit up his eyes like nothing else. "I'm Jemma. Jemma Simmons" She saw the way he noted her name. "I don't suppose you would like to get a coffee" Her voice grew slightly higher from the nerves.

"I'm in a rush right now" He saw the way her face fell and he was determined not to let this opportunity rush by him. He wanted to get a coffee with her. He wanted to sit and hear her silken voice. To see her blush. "But, give me your number. I'll be happy to get dinner tonight if you want" He kept his voice casual. Coffee was more casual but he was hoping she would accept dinner even if it was more intimate. Dinner could lead on to drinks, drinks could lead on to something more. He watched for her reaction.

She saw the way his eyes looked at her. He was guarded. But, she could tell he was waiting for her answer. "I would love to" She pulled off a Post-It from her pad and scribbled her number down before pressing it between the pages of the book he was carrying. That way it could act as a bookmark if he wanted. She saw the grin emerge on his face and to her surprise felt her own smile stretch wider as if to mirror him.

"I'll see you later, Jemma Simmons" He turned away with a cockiness in his step. She had agreed to dinner. His mind roamed with the possibilities of tonight. He needed to give Tripp a call and make sure that his table was reserved for tonight. And, he needed to decide on a suit. He favoured the grey one but he thought tonight might be the night to break out the dark blue one which was far more special and he thought Jemma would appreciate it a lot more.

Jemma watched as he walked out, every step purposeful. Lance was going to kill her. She had sworn off men since the unfortunate incident with Kenny and Lance had always been too overprotective. But, Bobbi would want the juicy details. She refused to think about them yet. She had research to be doing. She looked down at the stack of books and focused her mind back on Eleanor of Aquitaine. She was her priority right now if she wanted to continue her work as a medieval historian. But, she was excited for tonight. She wanted to know more about him. He was intriguing. And, she would never have guessed that there was a smile beneath his façade. She thought she would wear the forest green fit and flare dress and show him that she was most certainly not a librarian and her black booties which always gave her confidence. She hoped he wore a suit. It would give her another chance to see that wonderfully toned body plus she always loved a man in a suit. She settled herself back into her seat and tried to read the next paragraph. It would be a welcome distraction until tonight.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave some feedback!**


End file.
